


Nueva Oportunidad

by Neko48



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Family, M/M, Romance, Secrets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko48/pseuds/Neko48
Summary: Un hogar cálido.Una familia amorosa.Y una mente brillante.Lo tenía todo, pero se lo quitaron.Su madre lo tuvo que dejar por la maldición.Su mente se rompió por su poder.Y su hogar se destruyó por su error.Pero ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad gracias a ella.Una oportunidad de ser feliz y de decir:"Amigos, ellos son mis padres."*Todos los derechos reservados**Los personajes y el universo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a Akira Amano*
Relationships: Aria/Gamma (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Bermuda von Veckenschtein/Skull, Byakuran/Rasiel (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Kudos: 4





	1. Memorias

—¡Byakuran! ¿Donde estás pequeño revoltoso? —Lo llamaba la mujer de ojos amatista.

Él solo cubrió su pequeña boca para amortiguar el sonido de su risa mientras se escondía tras unos matorrales. Era divertido esconderse de ella y ver cómo lo buscaba hasta debajo de las piedras, literalmente hablando.

Escuchó como se alejaba de su escondite y tras unos minutos de silencio, pensó que al fin había ganado. Así que salió de los matorrales para volver a casa y comer algunos malvavisco.

—¡Buh! —Exclamó ella apareciendo desde arriba y de cabeza.

—¡Aaaaah! —Gritó antes de caer al suelo—. ¡Mamá!

La mujer solo sostuvo su vientre mientras se reía colgando de cabeza, se estaba sujetando a la rama de un árbol doblando sus rodillas.

—¡Jajajaja! Culpa tuya por bajar la guardia Byaku. —Le dijo antes de soltarse del árbol y dar una voltereta en el aire para caer de pié.

Él amaba ver las acrobacias de su madre, todavía mantenía la sospecha de que ella era en realidad la heroína Gatubela de los cómics americanos que leía.

—Vamos a casa, tu padre debe estar al volver. —Le dijo ella mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

—¿Traerá dulces? —Le preguntó abrazándose a la pierna de su madre mientras caminaban.

A ella no le molestaba esto, estaba acostumbrada y solo acariciaba los cabellos albinos de su hijo.

—Aún mejor, hoy conocerás a tu prima Byaku.

Ella sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de su hijo, tan parecidos a los suyos. Ambos se apresuraron en llegar a su hogar, vivían en una gran casa de estilo tradicional japonés a las afueras de Namimori. El bosque sirviendo de refugio y patio de juegos para el infante.

Al llegar se dieron un baño juntos para quitarse las hojas y la tierra que tenían debido a su pequeño juego, las risas siempre presentes mientras jugaban con la espuma del shampoo para hacerse peinados raros.

Al terminar ambos fueron a la sala ya cambiados y ella se puso a secar el cabello del menor. Entonces la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un hombre de cabello albino y ojos rojos que sonrió nada más verlos.

—¡Papá! —Gritó el niño mientras corría a abrazarlo.

—Bienvenido a casa cariño. —Lo saludó ella con un beso.

—Es bueno estar en casa. —Dijo él abrazándolos.

—Awwww, siempre he dicho que ustedes tres son una ternura. ¿Por qué dejé la cámara en casa? —Se preguntó una mujer que recién entraba.

—Porque él te obligó a dejarla a cambio de traernos querida. —Le respondió su esposo, entrando después de ella y cerrando la puerta.

Al escuchar sus voces el niño se separó de sus padres y observó a los otros adultos, específicamente, a la mujer que llevaba un pequeño bulto envuelto con sábanas en sus brazos.

—¡Tío! ¡Tía! —Corrió a saludarlos—. ¿Esa es mi prima? ¡Quiero verla!

Pronto todos estaban alrededor de la recién nacida, compartiendo el momento con alegría y cariño.

Una familia hermosa, ¿No creés?

Lástima que no todo pudo quedarse así.

—¡¡¡Noooooooooooooooooo!!!

—¿¡Byakuran qué ocurre!?

Sus padres habían llegado a su habitación con la guardia en alto tan pronto escucharon su grito, pero se sorprendieron al verlo temblando en su cama mientras lloraba desesperado. Al verlos, el menor saltó de su cama y corrió a abrazarlos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ustedes son mis padres! ¿¡Verdad!? ¡No son ellos! ¡No quiero volver ahí! ¡No me dejen volver por favor!

Los adultos se quedaron conmocionados por las palabras de su hijo, él no había dejado la habitación en todo el día, y ellos eran efectivamente sus verdaderos padres. No entendían que le ocurría a su retoño, pero les rompía el corazón verlo tan desesperado, así que pusieron todo su corazón y esfuerzo en tranquilizarlo y alejar todas las dudas de su mente.

Ellos fueron geniales, los mejores.

Pero yo no fuí suficiente.

No pude responder a sus esfuerzos, por eso ella cayó una vez más.

Byakuran estaba feliz.

Esa noche había logrado dormir sin ir a ninguna parte, ¡tal vez por fin lograba controlar su poder! Corrió escaleras abajo con la ilusión de contarle su logro a sus padres.

Pero al entrar al comedor, solo encontró a su padre observando su taza de café. No había rastro de su madre, ni tampoco el aroma de su comida.

—¿Papá?

No necesitó palabras para entender lo que pasaba, los ojos hinchados e irritados de su padre fueron suficientes para que entendiera al menos algo. Ella se había ido.

—¿Por... qué? —Preguntó mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Su padre se acercó rápidamente a él y acarició su cabello en un intento por consolarlo.

—¿Recuerdas cómo comencé mi relación con tu madre? —El menor asintió, recordando la historia de sus padres—. Ella decidió darte su poder, para que este te mantuviera aquí y no tuvieras que sufrir.

Byakuran comenzó a sollozar al escuchar esto.

—P-pero... Ese poder era... Lo que la... Dejaba estar... Con nosotros... —Dijo entre hipidos.

—Lo era... Por eso se fue... Porque si se quedaba sería un peligro para nosotros, para ti.

—¡¡No me importa el peligro!! ¡¡Quiero a mamá!! ¡¡Papá traela de vuelta por favor!! ¡¡Tú eres el más fuerte!!

El de ojos rojos sintió su pecho doler ante los ruegos de su hijo y lo abrazó, escondiendo de su vista sus propias lágrimas.

—Perdóname hijo... Pero no tengo el poder para liberarla.

Ese día fue el inicio de mi quiebre.

O tal vez fue aquella primera noche en la que viaje.

Pero desde entonces, todo comenzó a ir en picado a pesar de los esfuerzos de papá.

Todos se van.

Esos eran los pensamientos del albino que observaba apartado el sarcófago negro en el que su prima y su tío despedían a su tía.

No pasaría mucho antes de que su prima también se fuera, todo por culpa de él.

Su padre no estaba, con el tiempo había terminado igual que su madre y no tenía permitido estar ahí, él mismo asistió solo como el supuesto hijo de un aliado de la difunta, no como su sobrino. No tenía permitido acercarse a su tía para despedirla, ni tampoco podía consolar a su prima o su tío.

Solo podía mirar impotente.

Y aún así, estuvo seguro que de no haber sido por las cadenas que lo retuvieron, habría corrido tras esa figura que tanto había buscado, no le importaban sus acompañantes, solo ella, su madre. Pero su padre había tomado precauciones y esto no pudo ser.

Nunca los odié.

Era mi culpa por ser débil.

Era su culpa por condenarlos.

Así que decidí liberarlos.

Pero ella estaba en contra, no creía que pudiera lograrlo.

...Ojalá la hubiera escuchado...

—No... No. ¡No! ¡¡No!! ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡No puede ser así!!! —Gritó Byakuran tirando de sus cabellos mientras sentía la desesperación en su cuerpo.

Habían muerto, lo que se suponía que fuera una cura... Terminó siendo un veneno.

Había matado... 

—Por favor no... Que esto sea solo un sueño por favor... —Rogaba arrodillado.

Había matado a sus padres...

—Un sueño... —Murmuró de repente—. ¡Eso es! ¡Solo debo volver esto un sueño! ¡Hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado! —Se incorporó del suelo con una sonrisa desquiciada—. Con ese poder, ¡si obtengo ese poder puedo lograrlo! Solo espérenme... Los recuperaré cueste lo que cueste... ¿Me ayudarás no es cierto? Querida prima.

Le dijo a la joven que permanecía inerte en una silla, las silenciosas lágrimas que caían por su rostro siendo la única señal de que estaba viva.

Había terminado de romperme.

Aún si sonreía.

Aún si era un genio.

Estaba roto.

Por eso cuando las llamas me alcanzaron, sentí paz.

Al fin me reuniría con mi familia.

No tendría que sufrir más por mis sueños.

Al fin... Podría descansar...

Pero abrí mis ojos una vez más.

Y en un instante, me vi abrazado por un pequeño y frío cuerpo que temblaba frustrado.

Había vuelto, y esta vez podía hacer las cosas bien.

Todo gracias a ella.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: ...
> 
> VERDE: ...
> 
> REBORN: Al menos esta vez no soy yo. —Dijo el bebiendo de su expreso.
> 
> YO Y VERDE: ¡Insensible! —Le gritaron mientras Mosca Verde mostraba una cruz roja en su pantalla como forma de reproche.
> 
> REBORN: No me importa. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí todavía?
> 
> VERDE: Lo que a ti no te importa Reborn. ¿Ya terminaste con tu melodrama?
> 
> REBORN: Por favor, solo fue un pequeño entrenamiento para no perder facultades, nada más.
> 
> YO: ¿Entonces vas a volver a las notas en IDN? —Le preguntó con aparente inocencia, disfrutando de cómo el hitman comenzaba a sudar frío.
> 
> VERDE: Eso no, no puede volver después de haber abandonado el proyecto una vez. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos.
> 
> REBORN: Exacto, yo ayudaré con otras notas. —Dice disimulando su alivio.
> 
> La autora observó esto con los ojos entrecerrados, su sentido fujoshi crack se estaba activando y eso significaba peligro para ella.
> 
> Mientras, Mosca Verde mostró en su pantalla el número de palabras: 1323


	2. Nueva oportunidad

Fue doloroso.

Al obtener los recuerdos del futuro todos me odiaron como era natural.

Todos los que no me conocían.

—L-lo siento... Lo siento mucho.... Lo siento... 

—Ya, ya. Por favor para de llorar Byaku, no fue tu culpa.

Sí lo fue.

Yo causé la muerte de mis seres queridos, de mi familia y traicioné a mis amigos.

Y aún así ahí estaban conmigo.

Mi familia, esa que tanto quería recuperar, me estaba consolando y abrazando.

No me lo merecía, y aún así no podía aflojar mi agarre en ellos. No los quería dejar ir.

Ellos me ayudaron.

Gracias al sello de mi prima sobre los anillos Mare mi poder para viajar entre dimensiones había desaparecido casi por completo. Así que no debería caer en la locura aún cuando el sello de las llamas de mi madre desapareciera dentro de unos años.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —Fue lo que le preguntó su tía cuando se calmó.

Él la miró con tristeza, ella se notaba pálida y enferma, sabían que solo le quedaban unos meses más, y aún así había ido a verlo sin importarle su salud.

—...No lo sé. 

—Byakuran. —Lo llamó su padre mientras sostenía su mano derecha—. No pienses en qué debes hacer.

—Piensa mejor... —Continuó su madre, sosteniendo su mano izquierda—. Qué quieres hacer.

Enmendar mi error, eso quería.

Así que los busqué.

Uno por uno, encontré a mis antiguos camaradas para ayudarlos de cualquier forma posible.

—Te seguí porque creí en tu visión de un mundo mejor, donde hubiera igualdad y nadie pasara hambre. Esta vez, te golpearé si se te comienza a ir la olla.

Zakuro, mi tormenta.

—Me devolviste las ganas de vivir y mis piernas una vez, ahora tengo de vuelta a mi hermano y no tengo cicatrices, pero todavía quiero ser tu hermana y animarte como lo hiciste conmigo.

Bluebell, mi lluvia.

—Me pidió que lo juzgara para que no se convirtiera en un tirano, pero yo le fallé. En vez de aconsejarlo como su mano derecha, dejé que mi admiración por usted me cegara y no hice nada por detenerlo, por favor, deme la oportunidad de apoyarlo de la forma correcta esta vez.

Kykyo, mi nube.

—Me dejaste volver a sentir el sol en mi piel. Aunque fuera desagradable, aunque fuera extraño, no me rechazaste ni pensaste que estaba loco como los demás. Quiero ayudar a quien me salvó, eso aún no a cambiado.

Daysi, mi sol.

—La eternidad es algo triste, pero la omnipresencia es un calvario. Para ti, joven que pudiste superar esa tortura, no tengo nada más para ofrecer que mi total lealtad.

Torikabuto, mi niebla.

—Usted me salvó cuando los médicos se rindieron, no se culpe por mis decisiones. A pesar de todo, yo siempre me mantuve fiel a mis creencias, me mantuve fiel a mis dos cielos, siempre será así.

Genkishi, la niebla que nos protege a mi prima y a mí.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Yo habría echo cosas peores por recuperar a mi familia, así que levanta la cabeza idiota, este rey no te guarda rencor. Atesora a tu familia, y gracias por despertarme de esa pesadilla continua.

Rasiel, la tormenta que manipulé usando nuestro deseo común, pero que postrado en su cama y aún inválido, me sonrió y felicitó de corazón cuando solo yo recuperé a mi familia y él seguía solo.

—Guiar a los niños es el deber de los adultos, no solo no tuve la fuerza para detenerte, tampoco tuve el valor de encararte como hizo mi hija. Fallé como padre, esposo, tío y amigo. Así que no te castigues tanto, solo aprende de tus errores y sigue adelante. Es nuestro deber.

Tío Gamma, el único rayo con el que me he sentido a gusto.

—Todos nos iremos en algún momento, no debes temer que ese día llegue Byakuran, si lo haces pasarás tu vida con miedo. Vive con una sonrisa, permanece con tus seres queridos, abrázalos, cuídalos, ámalos y déjalos que hagan lo mismo contigo. Para que cuando te llegue el momento de irte, lo hagas con una sonrisa cómo haré yo.

Tía Aria, aquella que me enseñó lo que es un cielo puro y cálido.

—Tú no eres ni de lejos tan malo como piensas. No importa que hicieras, siempre tenías en mente un bien mayor. Incluso cuando tu mente colapso, tú único deseo era reiniciarlo todo para que todos fuéramos felices. Ese no es el deseo de un villano primo, es el de alguien que no teme ser visto como villano con tal de ayudar a otros.

Uni, mi querida prima y el ángel que me salvó.

Era demasiado afortunado de tenerlos a todos.

Y había alguien más a quien tenía que agradecer por ese milagro.

Pero no podía mostrarme ante ellos, así que los observé en las sombras por si un día me necesitaban.

Y así fue.

Uno de ellos había sido gravemente herido y aunque despertara del coma, estaba condenado a una vida en silla de ruedas, al menos, con la tecnología y conocimiento de este mundo.

Pero yo conservaba mis recuerdos de los mundos paralelos y sabía cómo ayudarlo. Pensé que no se había percatado de que fuí yo, pero me equivoqué.

Me lo encontré un día, él me había buscado desde que terminó la batalla contra los Simon.

—Yo te odio, y nunca te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a mi padre y amigos, pero esos sentimientos solo van dirigidos a tu yo del futuro que ya está muerto. No sé por qué me ayudaste, ni por qué nos observas de lejos, pero en este momento, lo único que sé de ti es que eres quien me salvó.

—¿No creés que volveré a atacarlos?

—No lo sé. Pero Tsuna me ha demostrado que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Si algún día te sientes preparado, ve a verlo, sé que te escuchará a pesar de todo. Así es mi cielo.

Yamamoto Takeshi, uno de los jóvenes que lucharon contra mi en el futuro, y aquél que me animó a relacionarme con los Vongola cuando el momento llegó.

—¿¡Por qué no me dejas ser tu representante!? ¡Esta es mi oportunidad para liberarte!

—¿Aún si para eso debes matar a Uni?

No quería eso.

Uni me salvó junto con Tsuna, si estaba ahí era por ellos. ¿Pero cómo podía abandonar a mi propia madre? Toda mi vida he luchado por mi familia, y ahora debía elegir entre dos de mis seres más queridos.

—No hay necesidad de dudar hijo, y lo sabes. Uni es joven, no merece morir otra vez sin conocer lo que es el amor, sin formar una familia y sin cumplir sus sueños. Y tú más que nadie quieres darle esa oportunidad. —Limpió las lágrimas de su hijo con sus pequeñas manos y juntó sus frentes—. Da todo de ti, prometo que yo también me esforzaré para no tener arrepentimientos pase lo que pase.

Solo la abracé ese día.

Papá había desaparecido cuando mamá le contó sobre la batalla de representantes, debió ser muy duro para él que ya sabía lo que eso significaba.

—¿Vas en serio papá? —Le preguntó tembloroso.

—Así es. Estoy arto de que ese maldito me robe todo lo que amo una y otra vez. Aunque luche contra ti, no puedo ceder en esto.

—...Lo sé. Y no soy nadie para reclamarte, pero por favor, ve a ver a mamá. —Le pidió sorprendiéndolo—. Nosotros no te culpamos, pero sé que si no vas a verla la lastimarías mucho. Por favor papá, pasemos una última noche en familia.

No quería arrepentimientos.

Aún si todavía no me había rendido, sabía que necesitábamos esto para seguir adelante con las batallas.

—¡Por favor! ¡Luchen junto a mi!

¿Por favor? Lucharía junto a ti aunque mi padre me encerrará en el fondo de Vindice. Esta vez, no fallaré en salvarlos a todos.

Papá cumplió su promesa, pero la verdad me desconcerté mucho cuando recibí la herida en mi vientre, por un momento pensé que no sería capaz de cumplir mi objetivo. Cuando caí al suelo en un charco de mi propia sangre, pude ver los ojos llorosos de mi madre y mi prima que se abrazaban en la distancia, mi tío las estaba sosteniendo para que no interfieran a pesar de tener sus ojos cristalizados también.

Agradezco a Viper que no me dejó morir.

A Talbot por darnos al fin una alternativa a los sacrificios arcobaleno.

Y a Tsuna por no rendirse y salvarnos. Por poner fin a la venganza de mi padre y asestarle un buen puñetazo que lo espabilara, parece que en esta familia solo aprendemos a los golpes.

Cuando desperté en el hospital, mis compañeros estaban dormidos en diferentes partes de mi habitación, solo Rasiel permanecía despierto mientras leía un libro sentado en su silla de ruedas junto a mi cama.

—Si tienes fuerzas, deberías salir al patio. Algo bueno te espera ahí.

No pregunté más y me levanté, por suerte no me dolía tanto la herida así que tome el perchero de mi suero y salí de la habitación usándolo como apoyo, Rasiel me seguía en su silla, vigilando que no me desmayarse o algo así.

Sentí un repentino torrente de llamas muy potente, pero al reconocer dos de ellas aceleré mi paso para llegar al patio de donde venían.

Me quedé mudo cuando llegué.

Parados en un círculo y con restos de llamas a su alrededor todavía, estaban los 9 arcobalenos, ahora todos con su forma verdadera.

Los vi. Ambos se observaban con sorpresa cuando llegué y me voltearon a mirar, se sorprendieron, pero bajo la mirada de sus compañeros ambos sonrieron y extendieron sus brazos hacia mí en una invitación silenciosa.

No lo pensé, me arranqué el suero sin cuidado, corrí en su dirección y me abalancé sobre ambos abrazándolos y llamándolos bajo la mirada enternecida de Uni y Rasiel, mientras que los demás presentes parecían sufrir un infarto. Pero no me importaba.

Porque al fin tenía a mis padres.

Al fin podía decir mi verdadero nombre.

Porque yo, Byakuran Von Veckenschtein, era el hijo de la última arcobaleno de la nube y el creador de las llamas de la noche.

Así es chicos, soy el hijo de Bermuda Von Veckenschtein y Skull De Mort, aunque... ¿sabían que ese tampoco es el nombre verdadero de mi madre?

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERDE & REBORN: ¿¡Qué mierda!?
> 
> YO: ¡¡Buajjajajjajjajajajajajajaj!! Sean sinceros, ¿Quienes habían adivinado que Bermuda era el padre de Byakuran?
> 
> REBORN: ¡Eso no importa!
> 
> VERDE: ¿¡De dónde rayos sacaste esto!? ¡Es casi peor que el borrador que tiene guardado Silva!
> 
> REBORN: ¿Qué borrador?
> 
> YO: Ya lo sabrás, ese está épico. Y no sé, solo se me ocurrió 🤣.
> 
> VERDE & REBORN: Estás loca...
> 
> YO: ...Por su propio, bien no hagan eso.
> 
> VERDE & REBORN: ¿Hacer qué?
> 
> YO: ... Ser malditamente shipeables😀...
> 
> 3... 2... 1... ¡¡Bum!!
> 
> El set de grabación explota y Mosca Verde sale disparado mientras su pantalla muestra "1719 palabras".


	3. Pequeña confesión

Byakuran se removió entre las sábanas al sentir como los rayos del sol golpeaban su rostro mientras dormía, se tapó la cabeza con su manta en un intento por seguir durmiendo, pero entonces escuchó una risa muy familiar 

—Shesheshe, eres aún más perezoso que en el futuro jefe.

Apartó las sábanas de su rostro para observar a quien estaba seguro que era Rasiel, y acertó, pero se sorprendió al verlo en una camilla junto a la suya mientras pelaba una manzana.

—¿Rasi-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Tras preguntar esto Byakuran fue golpeado por un trozo de manzana que le lanzó el rubio.

—¡Que no me llames así kaching! —Le gritó usando su muletilla.

—Okey, ¿Qué haces aquí Siel-kun? —Se corrigió mientras se comía el trozo de manzana.

El mayor frotó su rostro con sus manos en un intento por no arrojarle la silla de visitas al albino.

—Esta es mi habitación, nuestra para ser exactos.

—¿Qué yo no tenía habitación privada?

—Tus padres te trasladaron, dijeron que estaban más tranquilos si alguien de confianza te vigilaba y me nombraron tu niñera. —Explicó rodando los ojos al recordar cuando el matrimonio había entrado a su habitación arrastrando la camilla del albino.

—¿Ehhhh~? ¿Por qué no se quedaron conmigo en vez de asignarme una niñera?

¿Así que no niegas que soy tu niñera?

Pensó Rasiel mientras observaba el puchero de su jefe.

—En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, tienen mucho que explicar después de lo de ayer.

—¿Ayer? —Ladeó su cabeza mientras terminaba de activar su recién despertado cerebro para recordar—. ¡Ah sí! ¡Ayer! ¡Fuajajajajajaja! ¡Seguro que están disfrutando de las cartas de infartos de los demás!

El rubio solo observó cómo reía y soltó una pequeña risa también al recordar como los arcobalenos casi mueren de un infarto cuando Byakuran se lanzó hacia sus padres.

—Usheshesheshe, la verdad fue demasiado épico.

—¡Concuerdo! Sus caras cuando mi prima los mandó a callar y se los llevó casi a rastras fue para foto.

—¿Podías ver a través de tu llanto?

—Lo hice cuando quisieron separarnos para pedir explicaciones. La verdad, si mi prima no los detenía creo que los habría atacado. Algunos viejos hábitos no se van. —Dijo rascándose su cuello con una sonrisa algo incómoda.

—...¿Sabes? Eres más abierto desde que recibimos los recuerdos del futuro.

—¿Tú crees? En mi opinión solo estoy más cuerdo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ya no hay tanto ruido en mi cerebro que me irrite, y puedo dormir en calma gracias a mi prima y Tsunayoshi-kun.

—Bueno... Las segundas oportunidades vienen a quienes se las merecen, ¿no? —Le dijo tendiéndole el plato con las manzanas ya cortadas en forma de conejo.

Byakuran sintió sus ojos picar por un segundo, pero sonrió con alegría y tomó el plato.

—Siel-chan es muy tierno~. —Comentó sosteniendo una de las manzanas.

—¡Si me vas a joder devuélveme las manzanas kaching!

Byakuran solo rió y comenzó a comer la fruta, agradecía que sus padres lo conocieran tan bien y lo llevaran con el rubio. Pocos podían hacerlo sentir tan a gusto como él.

—Por cierto... ¿Qué pasó con las coronas fúnebres? ¿No estaban contigo anoche? —Le preguntó Rasiel mientras mordía una manzana.

—Se fueron después de saludar formalmente a mis padres. Dijeron que se quedaban tranquilos si ellos estaban conmigo así que nos dieron privacidad.

—¿Se quedaron contigo hasta que te dormiste?

—¡Mejor! ¡Dormimos los tres juntos!

Rasiel sonrió al ver la alegría de Byakuran, le gustaba que no tuviera reparos en hablar de su familia solo porque él no tuviera la suya. No le gustaba que lo compadecieran.

—Me alegra que al menos uno lo consiguiera...

Byakuran se puso serio al escuchar el susurro del rubio y desvío su mirada sintiéndose culpable.

—Rasiel, sobre lo que mi yo futuro te hizo...

—No quiero una disculpa, ¿me oyes? No hay nada que perdonar.

—¿Aunque te haya dado falsas esperanzas?

Él aún recordaba como habían brillado los ojos azules del mayor cuando le ofreció que se uniera a él en su búsqueda por el Trinisette. Había jugado con sus sentimientos más profundos, los mismos que lo impulsaban a él en ese momento.

La añoranza por su familia.

—No fueron falsas Byakuran. —Le dijo sorprendiéndolo—. En esa época de verdad creías que podía funcionar, querías creer que lo haría. Yo siempre lo supe, y aún así te seguí.

—...¿Por qué?

—Porque yo era igual. Lo perdí todo por culpa del maldito síndrome de mi hermano, y me culpaba por no haberlo evitado. Una oportunidad de recuperar a mi familia, eso era lo único que quería así fuera una ilusión. —Se sinceró—. Además, tú me salvaste. Viste valor en mí a pesar de mi cuerpo roto. Me despertaste después de estar más de una década en coma y me ayudaste a mover mis piernas paralizadas. A decir verdad, podías ordenarme que saltará a un volcán y probablemente lo habría echo. Mi vida es tuya Byakuran, porque sin ti sería un vegetal.

—...¿Entonces es solo porque te sientes en deuda? —No le gustaba eso.

Rasiel se sorprendió por su pregunta y comenzó a reír.

—¡Tantos viajes dimensionales te afectaron el cerebro jefe! Me diste una segunda oportunidad porque era útil, pero la tercera me la diste solo porque quisiste. No eres tan retorcido como muchos piensan, de echo eres bastante simple. Eres una persona que vale la pena estar a su lado, y quiero ver con mis propios ojos como avanzarás en esta nueva vida. Solo eso. No hay deuda de por medio Byakuran.

Él estaba sin palabras.

"Simple."

Era verdad, sus emociones y pensamientos eran simples como los de un niño, pero sólo su familia había entendido esto al conocerlo desde que nació

Y aún así, Rasiel lo había descifrado como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y había decidido permanecer a su lado. Sintió como una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro sin que pudiera contenerla.

—Rasiel-kun, tienes razón en que soy alguien realmente simple, pero... —Miró al rubio a los ojos mientras que este volvía a morder su manzana—. ¿Sabes también que soy gay?

Y Rasiel se atoró con la manzana.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: ¡¡Buajjajajajajajjajajaja!! —Se retuerce en el suelo por la risa.
> 
> VERDE: ¡Eres terrible! —Le dice sosteniendo su estómago por la risa.
> 
> REBORN: Ustedes los dos están locos... —Comenta todavía conmocionado por este fic.
> 
> VERDE: Lo que pasa es que tú eres aburrido.
> 
> YO: Y no me das dulces. Por eso me quedé con Verde. —Dice mientras abraza al científico.
> 
> REBORN: ¿¡Qué!?
> 
> VERDE: Aquí están los papeles del divorcio, la custodia de la niña es mía junto con la casa ya que la construí sobre mi laboratorio. El auto te lo regalo junto con la máquina para expresos. Devuelvemelos ya firmados antes del mes que viene.
> 
> Tras darle los papeles Verde se va abrazado con la autora a celebrar con galletas que se libraron del demonio.
> 
> Reborn se quedó petrificado al tener los papeles, entonces Mosca Verde se paró frente a él y mostró a la pantalla el número de palabras: 1025. Y se fue con el otro par.


	4. Extre: La primera historia

Ahí estaba una vez más. Hacía siglos que no se interesaba por los espectáculos o cualquier cosa ajena a su venganza, pero desde que vio sus actuaciones mientras vigilaba a una de sus presas había adquirido el hábito de observarla cada vez.

Era joven, tan solo una adolescente, pero no por eso brillaba menos que sus compañeros de circo. En lo alto de la carpa, danzando entre trapecios y acrobacias ella resplandecía con su melena púrpura y su traje lila con pedrería. No estaba asustada del peligro o de que la pudieran considerar un fenómeno. Gozaba con la adrenalina y se alimentaba de las miradas del público.

Era simplemente hipnotizante.

Tal vez lo encantaba de tal manera porque era todo lo que él no podía ser. Intrépida, apasionada, auténtica, un ser lleno de vida.

Al terminar el show se quedó en los alrededores de la carpa como ya era costumbre para él. Se aseguraba de no tener trabajo cuando ella actuaba para poder disfrutar su actuación, así que aprovechaba para montar guardia y espantar a los radicales que se oponían al circo y trataban de echarlos de la ciudad.

Se sentó sobre uno de los contenedores que estaban en la parte trasera y se puso a jugar con unos gatos que solían rondar en la zona, esa noche estaba algo débil ya que había renovado las llamas de todos los Vindice, pero ni así resistió el impulso de ir a verla.

—¿Desde cuándo soy alguien impulsivo? —Le preguntó al gato junto a él como si pudiera responderle.

—Pues creo que aún es temprano para decir si eres impulsivo o no pequeño.

Él se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz femenina a su espalda y se volteó en guardia, pero está pasó a desconcierto al ver a la razón de su estancia en el circo parada con los brazos en jarra y una sonrisa divertida. Se había cambiado a ropas más cómodas y quitado casi todo el maquillaje, solo la lágrima violeta bajo su ojo izquierdo y su pintalabios del mismo color se mantenían.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te separaste de tus padres? ¿O...? —Le preguntó ella mientras se acercaba y observaba su cuerpo vendado—. ¿Escapaste de ellos?

Él bufó ante esta pregunta, todo el que veía las vendas en su cuerpo pensaba algo similar. Por eso lo odiaba tanto.

—No es nada de tu incumbencia. Y una niña no debería estar fuera a estas horas. —Le dijo volviendo su atención al gato.

No tenía intención de formar una relación personal con la trapecista, solo había captado su interés y este pronto desaparecería junto con la vida de la chica.

—¿¡A quién le llamas niña!? —Gritó ella—. ¡Ya tengo 16, soy una adulta en toda regla!

Él la observó de pies a cabeza, si bien ella era alta su complexión era muy delgada y su rostro preservaba rasgos infantiles, más con el sonrojo y el puchero que lo adornaban en ese momento. Bufó para ahogar su risa y la encaró con su único ojos visible.

—Yo tengo más de 500 años, ¿de verdad piensas que no eres una niña para mi?

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida por su respuesta. Ya la podía imaginar riendo y comentando sobre la imaginación infantil o criticando a sus padres por permitir que ideas tan locas se instalaran en su mente. Siempre era así cuando le comentaba su edad a alguien, cosa que a veces hacía solo para matar el aburrimiento.

Pero se sorprendió al ver como la chica se arrodillaba en el suelo y apoyaba sus brazos sobre el contenedor para igualar su altura y preguntarle:

—¿Cómo has vivido tanto tiempo? —Sin una pizca de incredulidad en su rostro.

—...¿Por qué me creés?

—¿Por qué no debería? Sé muy bien lo que se siente no poder morir, aunque no creo que sea el mismo caso. 

Él la miró confundido, más al ver como volteaba a los lados como si buscará algo, al final tomó una piedra grande que había cerca y volvió junto a él con una sonrisa. Entonces usó la roca para golpearse fuertemente.

—¿¡Estas loca!? —Le gritó incorporándose para sostenerla al ver como se apoyaba en el contenedor aturdida.

Pero se desconcertó al ver como ella comenzaba a reír a pesar de que la sangre escurriera de su frente.

—Mira que eres un exagerado, solo fue un golpecito. —Él quiso refutar enojado, pero antes de eso ella apartó su flequillo mostrándole como la que debió ser una gran herida era solo un rasguño que se terminó de cerrar entre llamas purpuras—. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué te creo?

Ese día fue el comienzo para ellos.

Él, creador de las llamas de la noche, un muerto viviente que se mantenía en pié a través de los siglos por su sed de venganza. Bermuda Von Veckenschtein.

Y ella, solo una chica cuyas llamas de la nube la convertían en un monstruo a los ojos ajenos y la alejaban de la muerte. Denisse Tusha.

Dos inmortales que se conocieron por azares del destino, pero que terminaron con la misma maldición.

—Por cierto, ¿qué pacificador tuviste en tus tiempos?

—¡Eso no importa! ¿¡Por qué estás tan tranquila en esta situación Denisse!? ¿¡No te das cuenta de lo que te espera!?

Dos años habían pasado desde que se conocieron y ella había caído víctima de la misma maldición que lo condenó en antaño. Pero aún así ella sonreía con ese cuerpo infantil en el que estaba atrapada.

—No tiene caso entrar en pánico, ¿verdad? Aunque admito que extrañaré mis acrobacias... —Él relajó su expresión al ver la melancolía de la menor.

Nunca se le dió bien consolar a otros, así que solo tomó la mano de la chica y volteó su rostro para evitar el contacto visual.

—Al menos no estarás sola...

Ella sonrió ante esto y se lanzó a abrazarlo como si fuera un koala, sabía que él estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

—¡Luce! ¡Luce! —Llamaba entre lágrimas la pequeña nube a su cielo.

La mujer había recuperado su cuerpo adulto para dar a luz a su hija, pero estaba débil y su pacificador refulgía en llamas.

—¡Suéltame Bermuda! ¡Déjame ayudarla! —Le gritó retorciéndose en su agarre.

—¡No servirá! ¡Solo conseguirás consumirte tú también!

—¡No me importa! ¡Luce!

La peliverde enfocó sus ojos azules en ambos bebés y contempló el estado de su nube.

—Lo lamento... Pero al menos... Déjame dejarte... Un último... regalo... —Susurró ella antes de soltar un último grito tras el cual se escuchó un llanto en la habitación.

Pero al mismo tiempo que la pequeña nació, las llamas del pacificador del cielo se expandieron rodeando a ambos bebés malditos, Bermuda abrazó a Denisse para protegerla, pero las llamas no los quemaron.

—Por favor... Que mi fuerza... Les permita ser... Felices... Como yo lo fuí... Una vez... Y que Aria... Sonría... Con... Vosotros... —Susurró Luce antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera entre las llamas.

Denisse quiso llamar su nombre una vez más, pero su garganta no emitía ningún sonido ante el shock de volver a ver sus manos adultas. Y no era la única, a su lado, Bermuda lucía aún más consternado, pues él ni siquiera había llegado a la adultez antes de ser maldito, pero aún así, podía ver sus manos más grandes de lo que jamás recordó y sin un rastro de putrefacción.

La Vindice que había ayudado con el parto los observaba a ambos atónita, pero el llanto de la bebé en sus brazos la distrajo. Fue entonces que Denisse y Bermuda observaron a la niña que lloraba como si supiera que su madre se había ido, ambos vieron como el pacificador flotaba hasta ella y generaba unas cadenas que lo ataron a su cuello, mismas cadenas que ahora sostenían los pacificadores de la noche y la nube en sus cuellos.

Ambos lloraron, abrazados con una mezcla de alegría, tristeza, culpa, y gratitud.

—¿Entonces la vas a criar? —Le preguntó Bermuda a la pelivioleta mientras la veía mecer a la recién nacida.

—Sí, Luce me nombró su madrina y nos liberó de la maldición a costa de su vida, no puedo abandonarla, ni tampoco quiero hacerlo.

—Eso pensé, supongo que tendremos que aprender a cambiar pañales.

—...¿Tendremos?

—No me pidas más, sabes como soy... —Dijo él cubriendo su sonrojo con la palma de su mano y desviando la mirada.

—Pff... Y eso que tú eres el mayor. —Dijo ella riendo.

—Si no te gusto dilo y ya...

—Sabes que me gustas, pero no pienso entrar en una relación sin una confesión adecuada. —Él observó su sonrisa con un tic en el ojo.

—¿En serio? ¿Delante de Aria?

—A ella no le molesta para nada, ¿verdad Aria? —La bebé río mientras Denisse la dejaba en su cuna.

Bermuda restregó su rostro en un intento por serenarse, sabía que la chica disfrutaba molestándolo, pero ya era hora de que cayera en su propio juego. Así que se arrodilló junto a ella y tomó su mano para depositar un beso en el dorso.

—¿¡Bermuda!? —No se esperaba que tomara en serio sus palabras.

—Tienes razón, tú te mereces una confesión en todo su esplendor, pero yo no tengo nada para cumplir esas expectativas en este momento. —Alzó su rostro para observar el sonrojo de la nube—. Denisse, fuiste la primera mujer que movió mi corazón tras tantos siglos de existencia, y no tengo dudas de que serás la única capaz de hacerme olvidar el odio para imaginar un futuro feliz a tu lado. Sabes quién soy, qué soy, pero si aún así no te importa... Entonces por favor acepta mis sentimientos y toma esta oportunidad que nos otorgó Luce para vivir a mi lado.

Ella no encontraba palabras para responder en medio de la emoción, así que lo besó entre lágrimas y lo abrazó como si tuviera miedo de que todo eso fuera sueño.

Ese fue su comienzo, su historia, y las raíces de cierto chico de cabellos albinos como su padre y ojos púrpuras como los de su madre.

Esa fue la primera nueva oportunidad.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: Hermoso... —Dice limpiandose las lágrimas.
> 
> VERDE: ¿Por qué no me tocó un hombre así en lugar de un demonio sádico?
> 
> YO: ¿No firmo los papeles verdad?
> 
> VERDE: Los quemó... Bueno, tengo a Mammon y Bianchi trabajando en el divorcio así que no habrá problema.
> 
> YO: Solo te costará caro.
> 
> VERDE: No más que tus chucherías.
> 
> YO: ¡Mira la hora que es! Mejor hacemos el recuento de palabras y nos vamos a recoger a Mosca Verde del taller.
> 
> VERDE: Cierto, espero que Giannini no le haya echo cambios innecesarios...
> 
> YO: No pidas lo imposible. Fueron 1673 palabras mis amores.
> 
> VERDE: Hasta otra.


End file.
